Other Infinities-(A TFIOS Sequel)
by BraveDivergentLover
Summary: Hazel has to find a way to deal with Augustus's death. She tries to get over her state of depression by talking with her friend Isaac. Will she ever find a guy like Augustus? Will Augustus Come back? BTW I don't own TFIOs. All credit for the first book goes to John Green. I don't own the characters. Just what happens after the first book.
1. Chapter 1: Grief

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9341696d4d78c8ce08ca4432353902"It's been hard for me since Augustus died. I've been in a state of depression. I never go out of my room. I feel empty without him. He was the one who made me feel happy, normal, and special. He always pretended I never had thyroid cancer. I sure do miss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c2f9d6d32c1a49a5b899502517304c"Lately I've been doing nothing but sitting on my bed with my oxygen tank and weeping my eyes out. Augustus saved me, but now that he's gone I can't be normal again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f14b149a21a29818e160ce23a857f2"I've been wanting to visit his grave but I've been to depressed to even try to get enough courage to. But I really want to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b239f69345d347f4f1530fb1d21c7a31"I hear my mom come up the stairs while I try to get up. I end up falling. My mom picks me up and lifts me back on my bed. For some reason I was really dizzy. I try to tell my mom I need to get up. I sit and talk with her until I say something that causes her to call the hospital. All I said is that I feel sick. And she calls the hospital. I can't be that bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eaa40e84f6bbdba0c908bcb76b5502c"We rush to the hospital. On our way there I feel sick. Nausea is a part of cancer. Cancer is a part of dying as well. I get so sick that I'm lying in the car weeping and moaning. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach. I didn't know why I felt so bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8e53969e3611fed49a1c131d990c4f8"They run some tests, hook me to an iv, and put me on oxygen. The doctor comes with the results. The results are that I just have the flu... I don't believe that... That can't be why./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c173eabb8cdb80c5398172a4b10228"Everyday I would feel worse. It went away but came back. Every morning I would get so sick I would sit on the bathroom floor retching. They couldn't figure it out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5928344dd9d95260c46710c213b870d1"I talk with my mom when we get home. I ask her something she wouldn't think I would ask, "do you think I could be pregnant in any way?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80e2cf9c68313b4be0b877931dafa52f""If you are I'm not mad at you. I'm very happy right now. If you are I will be even happier because I will have a grandson or granddaughter. I can buy you a pregnancy test tomorrow." ,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb413b67190f755c698aa26b6f0c9be6""Okay thanks mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b076293320ff39a19cfb05b47d146df"I fall asleep thinking about what would happen if Augustus was alive and he knew I was pregnant. He would be happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57ab5faff406612be2be3b260365c4f5"The next morning my mom comes and wakes me up, waving a box in her hand. Pregnancy test I suppose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c711f0f8101e4e5608a670097277f85e"I read what it says on the box and walk into the bathroom. "Privacy? Mom..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf813172621967865b8c9de34e4dc234""Oh sorry. Go ahead. Use all the time you need."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3ffea7cf691927d445a8f06293951de"I test results are that I am.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8be297a5d3ddb9a9326ce45948f8089"Left you with a cliffhanger?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e631f494d8649c8d62394710e117b94d"Find out if she is pregnant or not in the next chapter.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c75695ffd123a7b03329f0039ae9055a"What? I'm pregnant?! I start to scream! Oh my god. I'm actually pregnant. That one night in Amsterdam started it all. One night of that and I get pregnant... 8 months until I have the baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e24fb96a3bb6995ee68c2d8e29c3a7"I wake up in the middle of the night feeling so sick to my stomach that I scream for my mom. "Mom!" I scream at the top of my lungs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b33c15647615e8ff0560b4d06dd9d80"I hear my mom running into my room. "Yes. What's wrong Hazel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8354d6de4510817ccd98c6905d7d9a""I feel sick. I think it's morning sickness from me being pregnant." I walk into the bathroom and sit by the toilet. When I feel it all coming up I puke into the toilet. While I'm sitting there vomiting, my mom rubs my back in small comforting circles to calm me. Pregnancy sure does sucks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71f91996033b622141928bbed78e5977"When I no longer feel nauseous I ask my mom, "can you lay down with me tonight?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8fdc998efbc9c9747aa9bb68ce87595""Sure hazel. Are you sure your alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716ac36496e2538e159a27a64ed7c6f2""I'm sure. I don't need to go to the emergency room. It's just morning sickness at 2 in the morning on a Sunday morning. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d250dcd756ec7d15e1d0f3815a2c6a2"I'm gonna need my mom throughout the pregnancy. I have no idea what will happen. Of course I'm scared that my son or daughter may have cancer. Geez. I'm 3 months pregnant. I have no idea what the baby looks like, and I won't until Tuesday when I see my OBGYN./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20247a00396900c0451c29d86b1e28ef"In the morning I wake up and see my mom looking into my eyes. "Good morning!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a20a3c7435fbd3335e4ba01f068e5d4""Good morning, Hazel. Are you feeling better this morning?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257d8e9591a46022059381463c258dbe""Yep. Thanks for getting up last night and comforting me. I really will need your help throughout this pregnancy." She smiles and nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec7e18f2ba740cd2d7d8aefb4ca0c9e"I get up and unhook myself from my BiPAP and put my cannula in my nose. I grab my phone and call Isaac. "Hey Issac. Wanna come over later?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bcac31b57d382fec6c58b7052b783b0""Sure!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b599cd6e8914fdcdcca05ecd2c2c4a""I see you later tonight then. Bye"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ca0a70ebb809899ad2f750bc34270c""Bye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8ef5c81326be84148765166222770b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Authors note/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dcb33d9aec6a0f2188c5c7539b24585"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I hope you love this new story. This story is gonna get better. Now that you know Hazel is pregnant. What do you think Hazel will have, boy or girl? Write down what you think in the comments/span!/p 


	3. Chapter 3: Boy or Girl?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae45a4964983439b6ce4772ed9d1a451"Today is Tuesday that day of my OBGYN appointment. Today I get to find out if it's a boy or girl! Finally. I have been thinking of names for the baby. I know it's too early. I have six more months. If I were to have a boy I would name it Gus from Augustus. If I had a girl I would name her Anna from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"An Imperial Affliction. /emIt's been my favorite book since forever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49833e3db62f1b6b57c39faed7c8e505"I asked my mom to come with me to this appointment. I didn't want to be alone. If it wasn't for Gus's death, he would be here. This one is the most important out of all of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cc6a3dc69d332673b24350f89cd5461"One if the nurses calls my name. I drag my oxygen tank behind me while I follow the nurse into the room where they will do an ultrasound. They put this weird clear gel on my belly and put a microphone looking device on it and move it around. I hear the baby's heartbeat and almost cry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124927b690a9eec90d3c6f4f2a90d66c"You have no idea how amazing it feels to hear a baby's heartbeat. I'm so glad my baby does not have cancer. She is totally healthy. And I'm grateful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b498dcc348a8c850a31261968bd87876"I am almost nine months pregnant. Three months left. The baby has been moving around a lot lately. The baby's been kicking a lot more. Which shows that she wants to come out. I've been feeling better. But much more tired than normal. For the past few months I've been feeling the baby kick more than normal. I remember what the doctor told me. 'Theres a 50% chance that the baby will consume cancer when she's born. There's also a chance she will be perfectly healthy. Since both the mother and father has cancer.' It's pretty scary to know that my baby may have a chance to get cancer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185ddbdb35aa330d02d595380f04a38c"I fall asleep that night thinking of Gus and when we met for the first time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1591eab0a8a19bc46bbd1d85ec78645e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He was just staring at me. When I went to the Support group for the first time. I sat there and pretended I didn't notice him. When I looked at him he smiled. I smiled back. After we did the praise. We went outside and talked for what seemed like hours. That what started our relationship. My mom was right when she said to go and meet friends. I met someone that's more than a friend to me. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Augustus Waters./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d8af7939f11e9ef38faee95b56e74e"It feels different now. It feels like Gus is watching over me. Sometimes I get the feeling of him touching me. It sends chills through my body every time. It feels like he's still alive in a way. I felt like I was going to die when he died. I couldn't control myself for over a month. Then I found out I was pregnant. And that it's his baby. If he's still alive he may meet his son or daughter soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9610ed71275b6f685ab36823442a191e"The next day I go to Gus's grave. I hear someone call my name. It sounded like my mother but I'm not too sure. It could be my dad or Isaac. I have no clue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a51882d7cf97247fcfb35c7011c177be"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AUTHORS NOTE/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6f0e245401a730c0525cb0ee0a1dd61"Another cliffhanger! Gotcha!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9860284dceda1ce7c03ace7f1efa4498"Next chapter.. Is it Gus or someone else? Find out in the next chapter... I love this story already. What about you? Write on the comments what you think I should add.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Chapter 4: Could it be?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="383050fd804df2d227323f80c335f621"Could it be? Gus? It is really him? I see his brownish red hair. That's how I knew it was him. So many things boggles my mind. I can't believe Gus is still alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6480ef2e75cc252cd336143d323445ef""Oh my god. I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much. How are you still alive?" I give him a bear hug and kiss him on the lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a0f9a72822d91d688bd9d815bbeeaf""I was keeping an eye on you when I was in capital S. I have been keeping you safe. I have seen what you wrote to me in the journal I have you before I died. I missed you so much Hazel Grace. You wouldn't believe it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea30a6a3a03de0cc6846980b5d7d3cc2""I have something to tell you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dec2e26fc83c6c55e23f285ad90efec""What is it Hazel Grace?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3e818cf6c66bb41899e90903193406""I'm pregnant...Oh god-" As soon as I said it, I puked on the ground next to him. He gave me a huge hug afterwards and comforted me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c565fde9a17b12214cf852eb55ded4""Is it my baby?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209fae5a454738fb8a787bc649e6fa37""Of course it is." I wipe my face with my sweater sleeve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f319afa603cf9e5dee979bcad17f1726""I love you, Hazel Grace."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66af1dbe73abb448f1d6114a5cd23c64""I love you too Augustus Waters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936816d2043fac7ecc75a665a6506272"I text my mom and told her to come to the cemetery. I didn't tell her what for. My mom rushed over and gave me and Gus a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8fe6e0bc898ae517e432d7509074ec""Don't tell my mom. I'm gonna surprise her. Okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c001ba9e854608609f23ec5c7e30893"We drive to Gus' mom's house to surprise her. I walk up to the door and knocked. Mr. Waters opens the door in shock. "Hi dad. I missed you." His dad starts to cry. He calls over his wife. She starts to sob into gus' chest. "Oh my."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b609e35cef228ac546c3a8c5d672ad5"After much talking, crying, and eating we drive to my house to sleep. My parents allowed Gus to sleep over with me. "I'm glad I get to see you again. How are you feeling, Hazel Grace?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62316b22906560db270c6f7f6a3e7dda""I just feel a little nauseous. Could be the cancer and morning sickness." I detach myself from my Bi-Pap and put my nubbins in my nose in time to run to the bathroom. I puke my dinner from earlier today until there's nothing left but bile. I hate cancer. Gus comes rubs my back. "Done?"he asks. "Yeah. Let's go to sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a3556650d8b361323de2fc5e93911e""I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49eda0be7058b6adc149643d3433d82c""Love you too Gus. Okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="559ec2269ed069cb7349b92bcbcc211c""Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always'."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef771f2064d7952db78429a247fc0c69"A/N/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af8b4e93f8471807b1b696433fb8de60"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Surprised you didn't I? Hope you loved this chapter. I decided to add a twist. Make Gus come back to life. In my story Gus never died./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a474cfc6c9f83c132194e8011171f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Let me know what you think. Write in the comments what I should add or remove./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Better or Worse?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824157f0a09e0fd5cb23505e516ee683"I wake up in the morning feeling worse than the night before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c66bf045ed2ebd7b80a3886ae2f2864c"I act like a four year old when I'm sick. I get cranky. I giggle in my sleep like a weird person. You would think it would be my hormones.. but most of the time its my cancer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01aa5c88eb7a1c7c16623b61c6c870e2"Everything makes me nauseous even food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0826f117efb97d7b54ba5efc645ca15"I start to get bad stomach cramps. Worse than what I get when I have my period. But I'm pregnant I can't be having my period./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d0a872989422d42905934ef41ab687"I puke up for the seventh time today. I can't keep anything down. Gus tries to give me some food. I end up eating it but it comes right back up. We're not sure what's causing it. If it's the cancer or the baby. It could be both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d74472366b4793e9becb773703864e7"Ever since I woke up I've felt sick. It's Most likely my cancer medications that make me nauseous. It's normal for me to feel sick all the time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd24a1f7f235bb16279c4d5d703bc287"That's just how cancer affects me. My mom has Gus take me to my doctor to have them check if there's fluid in my lungs. "There isn't too much but since your here we can clear them for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da3bcf1f98a6394e4e87242c7fb1308"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f020567f15fb7f31ea4b7e497dcd1aeb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gus' POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5fcd81ce07bed9d3e20885d2813c69"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63bc3b49bf7a65a97ec178ea8b04787""Yes Please do. She's been vomiting all morning. We're not sure if it's the cancer or the baby..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0418a067793a71a083bd70c776a6b120""She's pregnant?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43087aa949488192cc5f98bf64ad17f5""Yeah. You didn't know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c63793c884a5f67bae1845027815d50""She never told me. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2e271edd55f35796d17d372abab24a"Hazel just stares at him. She starts to look green. I know she was going to vomit. I give her the trash can. In between puking she says, "I can't seem to keep anything you think I should be enrolled to the. hospital?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5a9e64b1977c9ec97ea67f0820bd7f7""If you are so sick you can't seem to keep anything down then you should go" As soon has Dr. Green says that, Hazel begins to dry heave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28e7d3f790485bf66c0fb07d896221c"I can tell she doesn't like feeling like this. I was cured from my cancer. I never knew how./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c04463e5929482b6bd40c9a488fce76"Dr. Green calls an ambulance. The paramedics come in and put Hazel on a stretcher. They pull me along with her. After she gets better from whatever she has, I'm going to ask her to marry me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eaa2f5d314516f6ec8de56fca3bcd23"After what seems like hours, Hazel is rushed into the emergency room. She passed out at her doctors office. When we get a room the nurse has me sign a bunch of random papers for whatever reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e42768ad81b14c823f47ecf2220d7f"They hook her to a breathing machine and an IV. She was really dehydrated. That's why she passed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7761d8308393be47fb0a1e81b21f7776"She soon wakes up. She looks up at me with her beautiful hazel grey eyes. That's probably why her mom named her Hazel. "Is that why your mom named you hazel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="949dd2389c6d35ab329073e1f007e2e7""You have hazel-grey eyes. I've never noticed that before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6243b51f66f6a3c272eca789d5ccd85c""Oh yea. She named me by my eyes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e4d2d18131306087bc9972d519ab0b""I never knew that. It's because all I see is your beauty" I see her blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d864fe14f03fbc36f704fdc8ffe73b3"After several hour of an IV,she is allowed to go we arrive to her house, we both lay down and sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bbde0e3d04f1d36696eb72d94518544"I wake up to her vomiting. That's not such a pleasant sound to wake up to. I run to the bathroom. The door is locked. "Hazel, open the door."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baaa3e902bd809a5422033c5883f9002""Stay out. I don't want you to see me like this. I feel and look horrible."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eedd79034a3e63b279cbf97b4a969a3e"I knock on the door several times until she opens it. She rushes back to the toilet to puke. She's been getting really bad morning sickness lately. She would be in the bathroom vomiting for maybe an hour a day. Thankfully it only lasted a couple weeks. I've always wondered what caused morning sickness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2acdcbbe90b5dff7aab49da61731c8ce"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb465aafd724c07b00ffd45145aa8b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hazels/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9a629f64eb29bf485c7311f58f1a54a"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df451680c3baa106fc0e35953dcfbbb0"I've been vomiting for what seem like days. Only was an hour. I open the door for Gus, to be rushing back to the toilet to hurl for the last time today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="216745a844195d8fcec0a8a3b3f22b43"I get up wash my face and brush my horrible tasting mouth. I attach myself to my Bi-Pap and go back to bed. Gus walks over and lays down with me. I fall into a relaxing sleep. Now that I know Gus' with me I feel safe at last./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	6. Chapter 6: 5 or 6 months?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90143be05815dbb4f17166dfa3d03982"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hazel's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8d840a518cf75a5bfe2ccf42298a84"Today I am five months pregnant. No more morning sickness. My body now agrees with me. My body is okay with me having a baby. Gus has been helping me feel better lately. I am so glad he is back. I don't know what I could've done without him. It would have been harder to take care of the baby. In a few days we have another appointment for my doctor. To check and see if my baby is alright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d716c1f90aad2cc4de48808eec5b75f4"I wake up and see that Gus isn't next to me like he usually is. I get up and detach myself from my Bi-Pap and attach myself to Philip. Today seems a little quieter than it normally is. I walk into the kitchen to see my parents with Gus sitting at the dining table eating breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf0156bd0c7683ec493be979995af90""Hey mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87af1c1a522679a91ff19b8d3e3a7ca5""Hey Sweetie. How are you feeling today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a83bd1a7847c92bc9e391c4a000428e8"Better than usual. That's good I guess. " Normally I don't feel this great. I usually feel tired, moody, and restless. I walk over to Gus and give him a kiss. Every time we kiss I can feel the electricity from both of our lips touching together. It feels like the romantic movies, where they feel the electricity of their lips touching. It felt like our first kiss. It sure didn't feel like our last. Gus is still alive. Thank God. It scared me when he died. But he came back. It doesn't make sense. How could he die but come back to life? Someday I will ask him. Today's not the day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660cef82c3e1aa6d0ae47af68bfce2e5""Mom we're going to go to my room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17f6fc58522482a880c4b303d988fd69""Alright sweetie, Are you hungry? Your dad made breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, and your favorite toast."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a6782461718ecf46f1619a91addb3d0""I guess I am a little hungry. Okay. I'll eat." I eat until I can eat anymore. It was really good. How did dad learn how to cook so well? I never knew he could cook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a781d382cc458f2a47f2bf3d0079a196"Why do I feel so great? With cancer I normally don't feel so confident, happy, and excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6de6a27f0960541b3f30e411be0256d"When we get to the room, Gus closes the door and starts kissing me passionately. He must have really missed me, huh? I start kissing him back. We fall on my bed and get back up. "Hey!" that sounds so cliché. "That hurts! Gus!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5917483da80fabdf9cc80496433ac5ef""Hazel, what is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0afc6e9f962c66b4ac24e7d5b1fa1ba3""The baby. It's moving around." I grab his hand and put it on my stomach where the baby is kicking. "I wonder what it is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a0ef69a7b04972a7e4d0ebf3b5e985""We won't know until the baby is born. That is very soon. I can't wait until the baby is born. I wanted to wait to find out the gender."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6deabeebe6a13ea55e62eb83c68faf88""I don't know if I can wait that long. I want to know if it's a boy or girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e97bbe65466b3d3643d520d64938884d""I have something to tell you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a47f2ebb8f457a5a899d336aeb6c7a4e""You can tell me anything, Hazel Grace. You know that, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0d50662c1be6bf02f3cda825225339""Yes I know that. The thing is I've already figured out the names."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2679d62edb19f817e9e97e935a4b4f""It's alright. You got me scared there for a second. I thought something happened to the baby."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2442b9aa3b9167b16d1e79469b9ae549""No. Nothing happened to the baby. The baby's fine. I have an appointment very soon. So we can see if the baby is still alright. I hope she/he is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f388606c9368778780f193d9bf9646fb""I'm glad the baby's okay. Let's get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you, Hazel Grace Lancaster. I love you little guy." He rubs my belly gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="520c66b256322da7e90792fc597ddb7e""I love you too, Augustus Waters." Then I all remember is falling asleep with a smile on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dfc224fb2eb824cf6eb5497a65b2d3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Augustus' POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65591fe95c2047e8d66d8743d3986dc"Last night I was afraid something happened to Hazel or the baby. I wish Hazel wouldn't scare me like that. She knows I'm easily scared about her and the baby. I am just glad she and the baby are doing alright. She told me that she has an appointment to have another ultrasound to see the baby today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a21f8156f6cbabcda6976ccd1fed233"I stare at Hazel. I love the way she sleeps. She looks so happy. She's probably dreaming of me. I can tell she loves me more than before. She blushes everytime I say 'I love you, Hazel Grace.' It's crazy what one simple word can do to one person. I remember before I died what Hazel said, 'I'm like a grenade and at some point I will blow up and I would like to minimize the causalities, Okay?' I love her more than she thinks. I don't know if she knows that or not. I hope she does./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471f19623521cbe6bdcdca4960bd5f6f"I see Hazel open her eyes slowly. "Good morning beautiful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad65dc2b5fe2cf71684651e54281d99""Good morning, Gus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d863afd77330c5914c0d2fbd4640121b""Today's the day, Hazel. Today's the day we can find out if it's a boy or girl. Unless you don't want to know, yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d34e2ec8010d247e6bdda3d0272cd00""If you want to, we can."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c195a00cf229a22db2e81ded6b2e52c8""Alright. It's your choice." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4eb96035a14cb69b6f287987ef6db08""Let's get up and get ready, then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac83e5b3f3bf6802a2d88c527fe7dfc5"We get up and go to the bathroom to get ready. Instead of Hazel brushing her teeth, I brush them for her. She must have liked it because she starts smiling, but when she smiles for too long she ends up drooling on herself. We both start laughing. She ends up drooling even more. I wipe off the toothpaste off her face with a washcloth. I try not to laugh anymore. We both get undressed so we can take a shower. "I forgot how you look when your naked." She says. I have a lot of muscle on my chest, I suppose. We get in the shower and wash our hair. We get out of the shower and get dressed. I pick out Hazels clothes for her, and she picks mine. I pick a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for her. She chooses a nice t-shirt, with a collar that she got for me when she wasn't pregnant, and a pair of jeans. We head out the door with the keys in my hand. I hope her parents know about her appointment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	7. Chapter 7: Gus' Decision

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="736a2311184604f69f6e56eb1e0a5dab"Gus' POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3125e177a0100755e93f3ed1aff215f"Today Hazel is 8 months and the baby is really big. Well her stomach is really big. But I won't say that to her. We reach the office for her appointment at around 3. It seems a bit late for an appointment for Hazel. Today's the day we can find out the sex of the baby. I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a girl. But it's alright if it's a boy. This is one of her last appointments before the baby is born./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4da0f456f8e8db5fecd04be7e4d2df49"The nurse puts the gel on her stomach. Then she puts a weird device that looks like a microphone, kind of. Then an image pops up on a screen. A hear a heartbeat. It's the baby's. The nurse asks, "Do you want to know the sex?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a60261582f6599bcf59d9d00030bd8""Huh?" I wasn't paying attention. I was too mesmerized of the baby, how she can carry human being in her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea2331dd5d648d860b8cfb61e01cb99e""She said, do you want to know what the baby is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b32bb34093bb7728c3a6e9046ffef05""Oh yes. I do. Is that okay, Hazel Grace?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b717cb2ba8280b0f7e4a98b1e881afd""That's perfectly fine with me. It's your choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07175b301456da689289ffce447f0841"Should I wait? Or not? I really don't know what to do. I guess I'll find out now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8410fdb1302184277f7e6714fd9ff799""Alright, what is it?" I ask nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd0a8efeba78509fdce2d8938b35b3bc""You sure you want to know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaffd2c6d57b86e8a3b87a2ec931f943""Yes. I'm sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6372bd8c90586cbca8ee7849490348ef""Your having twins!" the nurse says. OMG how are we going to take care of two babies? I guess we'll have to learn. It's parenthood anyway, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cc21b2913243ac9b450f01a0b75e266"We get home and tell her parents. They are surprised that she can carry two babies without passing out. They got her an advanced oxygen tank since she is pregnant now. The insurance actually paid for it. The hospital staff knows who we are since Hazel has been going constantly in and out of the hospital for the past few years. Cancer truly sucks. But I was cured from it since I died already once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f4c95758c9b1e4232796906aef1d4d"I give the photo of the ultrasound to her parents. They look at it confused. "What is it? Is something wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c553d8e5fee5ebeb922e317500b1d3""It looks like there's two instead of one. That's weird." I look at the photo again. We didn't tell her parents that she's having twins. "Oh yes. Mom, Dad we're having twins!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbe824852b365892580492506b59ef22""Oh my, You never said anything about twins. This is exciting news. Now it makes sense how you have such a huge belly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09d45cd0ce8a3bdce8e71c20bcc1d8d""Mom!" Hazel goes to her room. I hear her crying as I follow her to her room. Her hormones can get really messed up at times. It's normal I guess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d273965700663d76ed08f823220ff184"Later that night, Hazel wakes me up and tells me she is getting contractions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90143be05815dbb4f17166dfa3d03982"Hazel's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d27022fd677397e64c576088addeb41f"Later that night I wake up feeling contractions. I shake Gus until he wakes up. "Hazel Grace? What is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a19895178871b869036b831825e39aa""I'm having contractions. I think I'm going into labor. Get my mom!" As soon as I tell him, I unhook my self from Philip2 and attach myself to my oxygen tank. A few minutes later my mom comes running into my room with herself and my dad ready to leave. My dad carries me to the car. He drives as fast as he could to the hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da984e22ad36a5b922bdd00b5c28520"We reach the hospital in less than five minutes. Even though it felt like forever at the time. My mom called the hospital while we were driving there so my nurse was already there. Dad sits my on the wheelchair and my nurse rushes me to my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac0b782b67f68f7f03f93ef5ff0ae38""How long has your contractions been? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33340f77803e9f6b82d2d3fe4b692111""Every five or so minutes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3651343789023fff5c345a2e9519064f"She murmurs something under her breath. All I heard from it was, "She may need a c- section."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efb67ad9d4b9825b1ed8dacce223d08""What was that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46f38014753b044788e01d34afb960b""Oh Nothing." I can tell she was lying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	8. Chapter 8: Contractions

I heard my nurse murmur something about having a c-section. Are my parents hiding something from me?

I feel the contractions come again. I scream until I couldn't anymore. I hear the doctor say," We need to give her some epidural. And some medicine for the contractions. If her lungs can't handle the pushing we need to do a c-section. " I feel the contractions becoming closer together.

They start to tell me," When I tell you to push I need you to push as hard as you can." I nod.

"1...2...3...Now PUSH!" I push as hard as I can. I feel myself about to faint.

"I need my oxygen!" they put a mask on me that pushes oxygen into my lungs.

"Are you ready to push again?" I nod. Even though I don't want to.

"Now PUSH!" I push as hard as I can again. I feel lightheaded while I do. I hear a baby crying.

"It's a Girl! One out, one to go!"

"Okay. Now Push one more time!" I push as hard as I can. I hear faint crying then all I see is blackness.

Gus' POV

Hazel passed out after she gave birth to our beautiful son and daughter. We've already decided the names. Anna and Gus Jr. I chose Anna she chose Gus Jr. She named him Gus from me. She didn't know she was having twins at the time.

The doctors hooked her up to an IV and induced her. They put a mask on her face to help her breathe. When they did that I was in the waiting room crying. They said I could see my babies if I wanted but I declined.

I remember the day Hazel came to the gas station in the middle of the night to help me. That was the day the cancer really showed. That day I had a CAT scan and it showed that the cancer was all in my body. I remember the day Hazel was in the hospital. That was the day I found out that the cancer came back and that it has spread.

I remember the day that Hazel almost died. That day was the scariest day of my life. I don't know how Hazel was able to go through this.

The doctor comes to me and tells me that I can see Hazel. I thank the doctor and he shows me where she's at. I walk in as soon as Hazel wakes up. I walk in and lay on her bed next to her. She looks at me with her beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Hazel's POV

I wake up and see Gus sitting next to me. I smile with what he calls my beautiful smile. I realize that I am in the ICU. How did I get here? "You passed after you gave birth." Gus says to me. I nod.

"Can I hold Anna?" Gus hands me Anna carefully. I cuddle with her for a while then I give her back to Gus. I close my eyes for a while. When I open them again I see Gus holding both babies. "Hi Gus."

"Oh you 're awake Let's go see mommy." He says to Gus Jr. I hold Gus Jr. carefully. He starts to cry so I latch him on so I can feed him. I rock him to sleep. I finish feeding him and give him back to Gus so I can get some more rest. We have a long day tomorrow. We don't have any baby stuff. So we need to get everything we need tomorrow. I actually think Gus will be getting everything. I have to take care of Anna and Gus.

The doctor's released me from the hospital after I woke up. We grab all of my stuff from the hospital and my mom and dad drive us home. I am so glad that I got pregnant. I am so grateful for these wonderful children. My parents decide to take care of them for the night.

I fall asleep with Gus that night.


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1b10104d29b3c984bf94b089f456b9"I fall asleep with Gus that night without dealing with the babies crying. My parents are taking care of them for a few days. I need a few days with Augustus alone. Taking care of the babies will stress me out causing me to go back to the hospital. I hate going to the hospital. I want to go a least a month without going to the hospital. The doctors are having me eat a special diet so I don't have to have my lungs drained so much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90073fca37c3fef710429ce57ee46b66"It has been two months since the babies were born. Gus decided to name them Anna and Gus as our final decision. They have been acting different than normal. The doctor said that they are just getting used to their new home, that they arent used to it just yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a78e163414134420767c93ba5624dbc"I pick Anna up from daycare and drive home to see daddy. I get home and start to feel sick. Gus comes to me for comfort. "What is it, Hazel? Are you feeling alright?" At that time I was in the living room. I cover my mouth and run to the kitchen in time to find a bucket on the floor. I puke into the bucket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f020567f15fb7f31ea4b7e497dcd1aeb"Gus' POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4217c63937e8ce1fd1314ae04cff6a3f"Hazel turns green when we get into the living room. She can't be pregnant again. She just had the twins. It could be food poisoning or a stomach bug. Since she still has cancer, it could be from the chemo. She can easily get sick from the cancer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f41279d66f2e01eb52b7a1ea3ebba77c"She runs into the kitchen and vomit several times. I out the kids into the playroom and run to her. "Are you alright, Hazel? Do you want to see the doctor?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a514a0b9545608af9c00d7743a02f6b""No. I don't want to. I'm feeling worse enough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a01094f0b1fd2b5c7493011b0662bdda"For the next few hours she goes back and forth from the bed to the toilet. It's very upsetting to see her so sick. I'm pretty sure it's a stomach bug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a80ceb1b00a15416fe3fabec9ac8e6b0"I try to give her water, but it comes back up. She ends up falling asleep on the toilet after her "incident"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de1b33300a540735237dbc8e37397a3"She wakes up a few hours later asking for toast. She finishes it quickly. Not much later does it reappear in the bucket. I decide to take her to her doctor. She had passed out from exhaustion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9108cbc0daff5e8a600d1245d4b7c4c0"We get to the hospital in a rush. I quickly run inside with Hazel in my arms. She had passed out from exhaustion and dehydration. She hasn't been able to keep anything down. No matter what I gave her, it wouldn't stay down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ab792ffeb8d5a4b51923b626facaf7d"The doctor came in with a few nurses. He wheels in a chair and has me put Hazel on it. They wheel her into a room. He allows me to follow. I follow them into a room. The same room she was in when she almost died./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31796a11045c7c60f9313388cc81b1b"Another day had passed, Hazel was hooked up to an IV and oxygen, to help her breathe. I must have fallen asleep because a nurse shakes me awake. I stare at her, confused," Hazel is awake. Do you want to see her?" Of course I want to! I thought. I nod to the nurse and follow her to Hazel's room. I just realized that I fell asleep in the waiting room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad695fe644efd6d2ee0eee9678d8b924"Hazel has been in here too many times to count. I start to see all the times she was in here. We were best friends as children. I remember all the times she had come here to have treatment. We met each other in elementary school. The last year of elementary school. The day she was diagnosed with cancer was the worst day. I had never seen her so sick in my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2263d958dc4cdde31961dac54df5abba"I remember the day she had to have chemotherapy. She had lost her beautiful long dirty blonde hair. It was extremely scary. I thought she would die. Her parents and I were very close, we all tried to be strong for her. But when the doctor said she would have to have an oxygen tank behind her, I lost it. I burst inbto never ending tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4de25ae14b7f4e8ce05a6e7d04f616fa"They found a treatment that would help after years and years of research. They found a way to keep the cancer from spreading and growing. She could live forever, as I said. They explained to me that she might. It all depends on her treatment. Although she would need to have her lung drainings. It was named Phanlanxifor. It could stop the tumor from growing, but it wouldn't treat the cancer or make it better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b45d65f6d92dbf09e1ea7b7a2970c6d"I remember what she had said to me before I told her I would die," I'm a grenade and at some point I'm going to blow up and I would like to minimize the casualities, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2342c97172f86615a4ae27c63e4aaefc"Okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8f0002865e8276dc5e3a6d36abd8522" /p 


	10. Chapter 10: 'Gus?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90346a48d5dab3a152d00cec5f274e66"Hazel has finally woke up. The medication helped with the infection which helped quicken the recovery. Hazel isn't fully recovered though. The first thing she said to me was," I'm still alive, and will be for a long time. I love you, Augustus Waters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d641960e3b6a2996aedc1d77d2d4ce""I love you too, Hazel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea2445ca7397fdfb374d1f58aeb129c"Hazels Pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee0e7925d7351af0062bbfe1e8c76d60"I woke up to Gus kissing my hand softly. I blink my eyes several times. I sat there in silence for a while. Then Gus interrupted the silence," Are you going I say something, or just sit there?" He says calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678fd7b6892ca0911bb250a17b6217b3""I'm still alive, and will be for a long Time. I love you, Gus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3768e5f183294377a58c15a8ff780e0a""I love you too, Hazel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9583516e57fef512f918ba06860e5e"I allowed Gus to lay on the hospital bed with me. I laid on my stomach and put my hand on Gus's chest, then closed me eyes and fell into a deep relaxing sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e487ad24b68d2b8ba74e4e704a6dcec"The next time I wake up, Gus isn't in the room. I wonder where he went. I call the nurse over to ask where he went. She comes in and asks,"Do you need something, Hazel?" She asks with her sweet voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b8e47bed596607126250ece7307c3af""Where did Augustus Waters go?" I ask sternly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e3590e0bb97dea6f58695df6341948""Oh. He told me to tell you that he went to get a change of clothes." She replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca59e7813d5ec7bbaffaca5bef203173""Oh okay." Come to find out he wasn't going to get a change of clothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	11. Chapter 11: Proposal

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f09859120765a7537db8f24d6f03d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gus POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc542a0f0b048cc2b589b61d22a34c7"Today is the day I have decided to propose to Hazel. I've been waiting for this day for many months. Today is the day I was finally do it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e38344e14b369d93a939afb8c736295d"I walk over to Hazels room dressed in a suit and tie, with a grin in my face from ear to ear. She is gonna be so happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40d31dc2507e3615e2a2c5a514ee0ccc""Where are you going all dressed up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f2785ba95dd71bcd45a4652641dfa0""Nowhere."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c4bfcb06f6e216639920ecafea577f"I got down on my knees, slowly pulled the ring out of my pocket. I opened the box and said," Hazel Grace Lancaster, we have been through it all. The starcrossed lovers of my life. Hazel, I have been granted a beautiful daughter, Anna. I love you so much, Hazel. Anna is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." I stop for a second to wipe away my tears. I can't believe I am crying over a proposal. "Since the day I might you, from support group, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're beautiful and mean so much to me. You make my life worth living. Hazel Grace, will you marry me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95a8b3395b056eb2af539fc5d0b8afb7"I see the tears streaming down her face. "Yes! Gus! Omg! Yes I will marry you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb465aafd724c07b00ffd45145aa8b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hazels POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96edaf61600f6f4c19dc761ccdc2e292"I can't believe Gus just asked me to marry him. I never thought this day would come. Ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	12. Chapter 12: Marriage

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="628b68eba4f6e5b91a3d4ec775396ab1"Today is the day of our marriage. The day Hazel and I get married. The most important day of our lives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f643e3a029fb07978e772535deb7b030"HAZELS POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f93896600e81c1a4295c32121218476"Today is the day Gus and I finally get married. The say he promises to stay with me til the end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd5ddec1c1b8c063222a012f3b3063e"Several hours pass and I am in my wedding dress getting ready for thee wedding. My. Best friend Kaitlynn is prepping me for the ceremony. Anna is with my mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ecc601a1b22cf4163e085de71ea808e"I sit on the chair while kaitlynn does my make up . I Sit In silence until Isaac bursts into the room tripping on his way over. He still has trouble walking on his own."Are you ready? Your mom she be here any second." I nod. Then I realize he can't see and laugh at myself. I say,"Yes I am ready Isaac."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf6d4019c30287667df405f53c3c84fc"My mom walks into the room. She asks,"are you nervous?" I nod scarily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b652b0340018d65113458972c7a1652""It's alright. There's no reason to be nervous. You'll be okay." I calm myself and think positively. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything will be fine./em I tell myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79647bbf5e62da2d29e9f49849078711"My dad walks in holds my arm like you do in a wedding. I hear the organ start to play and walk down the isle with my dad happily until I reach Augustus. My dad releases me and we stand together while we wait to hear him say,"Do you Augustus Waters take Hazel Grace Lancaster to have and to hold until the end?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5dda30a736516e66f5ff01b10e3d4b4""I do. Til the end." He adds. I say," I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f490b2c98e1a71094b52d14441ddff6"He then says," you may kiss the bride." He kisses me and everyone applauds and cheers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57e4bb86ac98a003030a6d68bbaee207"Then we leave and go back home to celebrate. This was definitely the best day of my life/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce10ff23212a3548ebeefe2102598a99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is the end! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce10ff23212a3548ebeefe2102598a99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Also, I am so sorry for this story not working before, but it should work now. I'm not sure what happened. Here I am a couple years later, posting the story again./span/p 


End file.
